Rook Blonko
Rook Blonko is Ben's new partner after Gwen and Kevin left the team and one of the main characters in Ben 10: Omniverse. He is a Revonnahgander from the planet Revonnah. Appearance Rook is tall, with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black and white markings on his face, and pointed ears. He carries the Proto-Tool on his shoulder and wears very durable blue-and-black Proto-Tech Armor. Rookgourmand.png|As a Gourmand hybrid Rook as Clown.png|As a Zombie Clown Personality Unlike Ben, Rook is more stoic and prefers to think before acting. He used to treat Ben more like a superior instead of a friend/partner as he usually addressed him as 'sir' when they first met. He now tends to see Ben as a lesser or equal being such as saying he always has to save Ben and that, "Ben wouldn't even be alive without Rook's help." Although, Ben still manages to impress him from time to time. While he is very intelligent, his lack of experience can make him somewhat naive and often the rear of Ben's constant jokes. He seems to dislike chili fries. Nowadays, he sees Ben as a friend. Rook still has difficulty understanding his Earthly expressions, and he says that he still can hardly deal with 16-year old Ben. However, in Many Happy Returns, when Ben says that he doesn't always get Rook, but finds him to be cool, Rook explains that the feeling is mutual. Rook is shown to be formal, such as initially calling Ben "sir" or referring to Gwen as "Miss Tennyson." When Rook first met Ben in The More Things Change: Part 1, he was respectful of him, and in The Frogs of War Part 2, Kevin exasperatingly points out that he's "so polite." Generally speaking, Rook is open-minded and gets along with everyone, though there are certain individuals that push his patience to the limit. He does not like the Vreedle Brothers, due to them destroying the Plumber Academy. He also has to resist an urge to hit Pax. Powers and Abilities Rook is highly skilled in combat, combining the use of his Proto-Tool with hand-to-hand combat to disarm opponents. Through the use of hand-to-hand combat, Rook was able to fight with Ester, as well as take on and defeat multiple enemies at once even when weakened. Rook is a master in terms of strategy and battle tactics. He also provides an amount of common sense to offset Ben's impulsiveness and lack of subtlety. Rook's encyclopedic knowledge of certain Earth trivia has proven to be useful at times. Rook can jump several stories high. Rook has also been shown to be very nimble and has impressive acrobatic skills. Rook can understand Sotoraggian language. In Collect This, he shows very impressive soccer skills, having learned the game during his days at the Plumber Academy, In Charmed, I'm Sure, Rook was able to use magic, as seen at the end when though he had a slight bit of trouble pronouncing the first word, Rook was able to cast a spell from Gwen's Spellbook to teleport Charmcaster to Ledgerdomain, along with using several magical items given to him by Gwen, one of which was accompanied by another spell. However, this was only temporary, as it was strictly because he was in such close proximity of the Alpha Rune, that his spells were able to form. Proto-Tool Rook uses the Proto-Tool to help him in battle. He is adapted to using the Proto-Tool as a sword, bow, grappling hook, blaster, and various other things. He also wears Proto-Tech Armor. Rook has been shown to be an incredible marksman with the Proto-Tool many times. Such as in A Jolt From The Past, he was able to shoot Fistrick's tank from far away on a crane. Proto-Tech Armor Rook wears Proto-Tech Armor, which is strong enough to protect Rook from a major explosive shock wave. Proto-TRUK Rook uses the Proto-TRUK as his primary vehicle. Gwen's Spellbook Rook used Gwen's Spellbook in Charmed, I'm Sure to cast a spell, teleporting Charmcaster to Ledgerdomain. He mentioned earlier in the episode that Gwen suggested that he carry some magical supplies with him in case of emergency. Though it is unknown if Gwen is just lending Rook her Book of Spells or if she actually gave it to him, as she wasn't seen handing it to him onscreen. Weaknesses As shown in Hot Stretch, Rook can't handle high temperatures for long periods of time due to having fur. Rook does not like beam scans as the Zebosans condense on his fur, making him itch. Rook is a by-the-book Plumber and at times can be too rigid. As a result, he can sometimes be at a disadvantage when facing against an unpredictable foe and needs to 'think-outside-of-the-box.' Due to being relatively new to Earth customs and culture, Rook is sometimes confused with expressions and Ben's unorthodox style of handling certain situations. At times, he may even take certain expressions literally. Rook is also somewhat naive and too-trusting, which can lead to misunderstandings or awkward situations. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *Every episode so far except Trouble Helix, Store 23 and Special Delivery. *Only makes a cameo appearance in Evil's Encore and Mud is Thicker than Water. Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse Rook is a co-op partner in the game who travels in time to help both Bens. Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Rook possesses some feline attributes, such as having fur.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/398876096650570512 **Rook's name is based on Cartoon Network's Rick Blanco.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/416041818023549310 **Rook is a little older than Ben.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/407231411418853385 **Rook still has feelings for his ex-girlfriend Rayona.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/440668044042205875 **Rook partly hates chili fries because of the taste. **Rook likes healthy and nutritious fresh foods like Smoothies and Steamed Tofu and Wheat Germ with Algae. *According to Rook, Ben saved the Universe only 3 times. It is the official count. *Tramm Wigzell, the executive producer of Omniverse, considers Ben to be an "all experience, but no training" type of Plumber while he considers Rook to be an "all training, but no experience" type of Plumber. He mentions that their partnership will be beneficial in covering their weaknesses. *Rook thought Alien X was something made up by fans of Ben on the extranet. This was the case until So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies. *Rook has a deep grudge against the Vreedle Brothers because they destroyed the Plumbers' Academy and thus, he had to take his final exam in a trailer on an asteroid. *Pax is one of the few people who can actually irritate Rook to the point of making him want to hit him. *In Bros In Space, it is said that a lot of female Revonnahganders are infatuated with Rook. And it is revealed that Rook's first name is actually his family name on Revonnah, so his given name is Blonko. *Rook is similar to Starfire on Teen Titans. Both lived on another planet and now inhabit Earth. Also, both of them are not familiar with expressions people from Earth use and forego the use of contractions, Rook because it is against Revonnah's customs and Starfire because she tends to speak formally. *Some unused designs for Rook were re-used for residents of Undertown.http://blog.cartoonnetwork.com/2013/04/18/ben-10-omniverse-q-a-with-derrick-wyatt/ *It was shown in Oh Mother, Where Art Thou? and Max's Monster that Rook is a big fan of Sandra and Max's cooking. *As told in OTTO Motives, whenever Rook goes through a scanner, he gets a tingly feeling due to his fur. *In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, it seems that Rook didn't remember about him being a Zombie Clown until Driba and Blukic told him about it. *It was revealed in Collect This that Rook learned how to play soccer at the Plumbers' Academy. References See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Males Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Revonnahgander